Mírame
by Breen Martinez
Summary: [AU] [Two!Shot] [Riren, leve Eruren] Después de aquel accidente se encontraba buscando la manera de que el castaño lo mirara de nuevo, como solo él sabía hacerlo y si lo lograba está vez se encargaría de recordarle cuanto lo quería.
1. Chapter 1

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Extensión: **4208 (Según Word)

**Agradecimientos: **a** S**ery7Seven por su opinión y ánimos. En verdad no sé qué haría yo sin ti u. u

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía, créditos a su autor._

* * *

><p><strong>Mírame<strong>

"…_Pero algo extraño ocurre con nuestras miradas_

_Que al cruzarse, parecen haber sido forjadas para encontrarse_

_El tiempo se detiene entre latido y anhelo…_

_Dejando vivo el suspiro del recuerdo..."_

* * *

><p>—Levi, te quiero —confesó Eren con las mejillas teñidas de un color rojo vivo<p>

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó quieto en su lugar, mirando atentamente al castaño frente a él.

—Se hace tarde, Eren

El aludido se obligó a sonreír, no culpaba a su pareja, de hecho lo conocía perfectamente y entendía que las frases de amor o eran lo suyo; a él le iban mejor las muestras de cariño, como esa que acababa de decir, que demostraba que se preocupaba por la salud de él.

Sin embargo Eren a veces también deseaba escuchar _esas _palabras de los labios de Levi.

—De acuerdo —tomó su abrigo y se levantó de la banca que compartía con Levi en el parque.

Emprendieron la caminata a la casa del chico y cuándo estaban por cruzar la calle, Eren se detuvo. Levi volteó a verlo.

—Creo que… no es necesario que me acompañes —soltó de repente, el mayor se preguntó a qué venía eso, pero prefirió seguir en silencio—. Es tarde, algo podría pasarte algo a ti también —argumentó esperando que Levi le creyera.

La casa de Levi quedaba en la dirección contraria a la que estaban tomando y la zona era un poco más oscura de lo que era la zona por la que vivía Eren, eso el chico lo sabía, por eso consideró que esa era la mejor excusa que se podía inventar en esos momentos.

—Si eso quieres.

—Sí, gracias por entender —Eren volvió a sonreír al momento que se plantaba enfrente del mayor, haciendo que Levi tuviera que levantar un poco la cara para observarse ambos a los ojos—. ¡Nos vemos mañana! —Prometió y empezando a andar.

Poco a poco el castaño se alejaba y la punzada de culpa se hacía presente en el corazón de Levi, él sabía muy bien que las sonrisas anteriores que Eren le dedicaba era completamente falsas; el chico era en verdad un libro abierto. Sabía también claramente que su pareja deseaba escuchar las mismas palabras de sus labios.

—¡Eren! —Llamó y él se detuvo en medio de la carretera. No había ningún carro cerca así que no había peligro alguno—. Yo… —Trato de buscar las palabras correctas para empezar a expresarse de una vez, sabía que ya venía siendo hora de ser un poco romántico o tratar de serlo.

Eren se quedó en el mismo lugar, esperando que Levi dijera algo, estuvo tentado a llegar a su lado pero veía que él estaba buscando unas palabras indicadas para trasmitir lo que quería decirle, así que se dijo que si avanzaba más sería como presionarlo. Esperó atento, fijando su mirada en Levi sin percatarse de nada a su alrededor.

La zona era segura, siempre lo había sido. ¿Por qué tendría que ocurrir algo raro en ese momento?

Los segundos pasaban y cuándo Levi estaba por decir algo, se escuchó el sonido de un carro a toda velocidad y las luces del mismo se hicieron presentes, miró a Eren por unos mini-segundos que se le hicieron demasiado cortos.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuándo volvió en sí se dio cuenta de que el conductor de aquel carro había huido y que eso no era lo único, que el cuerpo de _su _mocoso descansaba varias calles más adelante completamente inconsciente.

Se apresuró a correr para llegar al lado de Eren y cuándo lo hizo se acercó a tomar su pulso solamente para asegurarse de que todavía estuviera con vida, _rogaba que estuviera con vida. _Lo logró comprobar, Eren todavía respiraba y su corazón latía a un ritmo lento, pero latía. Sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente a emergencias para que ellos trataran de algún modo salvar a su amado.

La ambulancia no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar de los hechos, Levi les pidió —casi exigió— que lo dejarán acompañarlos hasta el hospital, los paramédicos aceptaron y rápidamente emprendieron el camino hasta el hospital más cercano. Durante todo el trayecto Levi no soltó la mano de Eren, y no dejaba de ver su pecho que subía y bajaba cada vez de manera lenta. Él no deseaba perder a Eren y se arrepentía de haberlo detenido, de no haber dejado que llegará al otro lado de la calle.

Pero sobretodo, de que el maldito que lo había atropellado, escapará sin siquiera prestarle un poco de ayuda. Levi supuso que iría borracho, aunque eso no era suficiente justificación como para darse a la fuga sin hacer nada.

No era el momento para sacar conclusiones, se dijo mientras se mantenía en el pasillo de la sala de espera caminando de un lado a otro esperando que los doctores hicieran algo para no hacer que Eren muriera. El impacto había sido fuerte y su cabeza había pegado fuertemente sobre el pavimento.

Solo esperaba que se salvara.

Doce de la noche en punto. Los doctores todavía no le han comunicado nada, han pasado dos horas en ese hospital de un lado a otro esperando _alguna señal _que le diga que Eren está fuera de peligro y que podrá regresar a casa pronto. Pero nada de eso pasa, por lo que decide informarle a Mikasa, la hermana adoptiva de Eren y media hermana suya, sobre lo que ha pasado.

La pelinegra llega media hora después preguntando a todos las enfermeras que pasan si saben algo sobre el estado de su hermano, pero éstas le dicen que no y que espere a que le doctor la llame.

—¡Levi! —Hanji apareció en la sala de espera—. ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Sin embargo, él no le contestó.

La castaña intuye que Levi no quiere hablar en ese momento debido a que está preocupado por el estado de salud de Eren, pero ella también lo está y no obtiene alguna respuesta, le ha preguntado a Mikasa pero la joven se muestra igual o peor que Levi por saber lo que le ha pasado a su hermano.

Levi se siente culpable, sabe que no debió de haber llamado a Eren, que debió de haber dejado que se fuera a su casa y mejor hablar con él al día siguiente. Pero no lo hizo, prefirió hacer que el mocoso se detuviera a media carretera.

—Levi… —Hanji tomó su hombro haciendo que se detuviera—. ¿Qué le pasó a Eren?

Los labios de él se despegaron, listos para explicarle a la chica lo que ha pasado, pero de repente Levi empieza a ver borroso, todo se vuelve negro y siente que es transportado a otro lugar.

¿Acaso se ha desmayado?

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos y la primera imagen que vio fue el techo de su habitación, se sintió extraño en su propio departamento. ¿Acaso no había estado horas antes en el hospital al pendiente del estado de Eren? ¿Quién lo había llevado a su casa? Dudaba mucho que hubiera sido Mikasa o Hanji, ellas de seguro habían estado demasiado preocupadas igual como para prestarle atención a él.<p>

¿Erwin? No, imposible. Su amigo ni siquiera estaba enterado de que Eren había tenido un accidente.

—¡Eren! —Exclamó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y yendo directamente al baño para darse una buena ducha antes de ir a ver cómo estaba su mocoso.

Se bañó lo más rápido posible y fue hasta su armario para ponerse ropa limpia. Pero se dio cuenta de que las pocas prendas que Eren dejaba en su casa no estaban por ninguna parte, aunque decidió no darle importancia a esto ya que lo más probable era que su pareja lo había sacado mientras él no estaba.

Caminó hasta la sala dónde se dio cuenta de que el retrato dónde estaban él y Eren no se encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Acaso alguien había entrado y había sacado todas las pertenencias de Eren? No, ridículo. ¿Quién haría eso?

Volvió a la habitación y abrió el tercer cajón dónde guardaba de manera tan recelosa los regalos que su novio le había dado en cada fecha importante o cualquier detalle que Eren le había dado. Pero se llevó una gran sorpresa; en ese cajón no había nada.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Hey, hola! —Escuchó una voz nada familiar y cerró el cajón para buscar a la persona que se suponía estaba en su departamento—. Por aquí —volvió a llamar la voz—, ¡en el espejo! —Insistió y Levi se topó con una joven que juraba no haber visto nunca en su vida.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Exigió saber.

—Soy un… _hada _—aclaró pero movió los brazos como restándole importancia a ese hecho.

—¿Eres la responsable de qué las cosas de Eren no estén? —Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal debido al enfado.

—Algo así… —aceptó la hada—…Escucha, él iba a morir —Levi quedó sorprendido. ¿Eren iba a morir? Eso debía ser una broma, una de mal gusto—, pero vi como sufría por no poder estar contigo y como tu sufrías por no estar con él… Así que, trate de ayudarlos.

—¿Era necesario deshacerte de las cosas de Eren?

Ella bajó la mirada. —Soy un hada en entrenamiento —confesó—, mi mágica no salió tan bien como esperaba.

Levi parpadeó. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues —sus manos se movieron de forma nerviosa—, hice que Eren regresará a la vida, pero al parecer ustedes ahorita mismo no son pareja. De hecho —miró el reloj—, está es la hora en la que _deberías _estar yendo al trabajo.

Levi luchó contra las ganas de arrojarle algo al espejo y hacer que se quebrará y lastimará a la maldita hada que estaba adentro. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer algo así? Tomó lo más cercano que encontró (el control de la tele) y amenazó con aventarlo.

—Dame una buena razón para no lastimarte.

—¡Escucha, no todo es _tan _malo! —Aclaró—. Lo único que debes hacer es volver a conquistar a Eren, ¿verdad?, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Cierto, él había logrado enamorar al mocoso sin mucho esfuerzo y Eren también había logrado enamorarlo. ¿Qué tan difícil podría resultar ahora? Debería ser fácil y está vez se encargaría de que Eren se enterara cuánto lo quería.

* * *

><p>Llegó media hora tarde a su trabajo, ahora que recordaba, él había conocido a Eren porque había trabajado con Hanji como su asistente varios meses hasta que el chico finalmente consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería. Así que si quería verlo tenía que apresurarse a como diera lugar.<p>

—¡Enanin! —Zoe lo recibió—. Pensé que ya no vendrías, atrasarte no es común en ti

«_Lo que pasa que un hada torpe me detuvo, me dijo que había salvado a Eren de la muerte pero que ahora el mocoso no era mi pareja, que tenía que volver a enamorarlo» _claro, si decía eso seguramente iría al manicomio.

—Me quedé dormido.

—Qué raro —Hanji tomó su lugar en aquella oficina—. ¡Bien! Todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer

—Cuatro ojos —Ella lo miró—. ¿Dónde está Eren?

—¿Eren? —La castaña se acomodó sus anteojos—. Supongo que con Erwin, siempre vienen juntos. ¿Por qué?

«_¿Erwin?»_

—Por nada.

Eren vivía cerca de la casa de Erwin pero nunca los había visto juntos, de hecho aunque luego se encontraban en el camino nunca se habían detenido a esperar al otro. Eso sí que era raro.

Levi ocupó su lugar y se dispuso a empezar a trabajar, tendría que matar el tiempo antes de que Eren y Erwin llegaran, aunque la duda lo estaba consumiendo poco a poco. ¿Qué hacía Eren con Erwin tan temprano?

* * *

><p>Eren y Erwin llegaron pasando el medio día, nadie dijo absolutamente nada ya que Erwin era el jefe ahí, pero era raro que Eren llegará tarde, normalmente siempre era de los primeros en llegar; cuándo Hanji llegaba el menor llevaba más o menos una hora en el lugar.<p>

Lo que le resultó más extraño a Levi fue que ambos entraron riendo y el menor tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas qué se marcaba más cuándo Erwin volteaba a verlo. Levi sabía que no tenía que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo, pero aquello no le estaba gustando para nada.

«_Estúpida hada»_

—Lamento la demora señorita Hanji —se disculpó Eren.

—No te preocupes Eren.

El chico sonrió de una forma de disculpa y cuándo estaba por tomar su lugar su mirada se topó con la de Levi, Eren sonrió todavía más.

—Buenas tardes, señor Levi

—Buenas tardes, Eren.

Después de eso cada uno siguió con sus perspectivas actividades. Erwin no había vuelto a molestar y Levi lo agradecía enormemente porque cuándo el rubio se acercaba él no podía concentrarse por apreciar las expresiones que ponía Eren cuándo Smith estaba cerca y ver los sonrojos o las sonrisas bobas en el castaño hacía que sintiera un gran malestar.

Al principio pensó que podría ignorar todo eso y concentrarse en su tarea de una manera pacífica, pero al parecer eso no se iba a poder. Sospechaba que había algo entre Eren y _el rubio ese _que tenía como amigo. Aunque si no mal recordaba —y esperaba que su mente no le fallará— Erwin en _varias ocasiones _había mirado de más a su pareja, cosa que lo había hecho enojar. Pero cuando él y Eren habían empezado su relación todas las miradas del Erwin habían desaparecido como por arte de magia.

¿Entonces era eso? ¿Erwin estaba interesado en Eren? Pues lo sentía enormemente, porque en ese momento como en el otro, él le ganaría. No dejaría a Eren a merced de nadie porque Eren era de él y estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. _En verdad quería creerlo._

—Hanji, te robaré por un momento a Eren —hablando del rey de roma, ahí mismo se encontraba el _jefe _tomando de la mano al menor y arrastrándolo fuera de las oficinas.

La castaña no logró terminar de dar la autorización porque Erwin ya se encontraba muy lejos de su visión y jalaba a Eren con emoción. Hanji se preguntó a dónde irían esos dos y por qué con tanta urgencia, pero decidió que lo mejor sería no preguntar absolutamente nada. Tal vez esa parejita vendría con una gran sorpresa para todos.

Especialmente para Levi.

* * *

><p>Sin duda alguna aquella había sido la semana más larga de toda su vida y no había tenido oportunidad de ver a Eren, solamente lo vio el día Lunes y de ahí no volvió a trabajar; le reportó al principio a Hanji que estaba enfermo y después dijo que tenía unos <em>pendientes <em>que resolver y le tomaría el resto de la semana y tal vez la próxima. Levi estaba completamente enojado, ¿cómo se suponía que conquistaría a Eren y recuperaría al chico si éste ni siquiera iba al lugar de trabajo? Pero no podía darse por vencido.

No lo haría.

Lo más extraño de la semana había sido sin duda alguna el comportamiento de Erwin, se pasaba horas en la oficina pero no hacía nada de su papeleo. Al final Levi y Hanji terminaron ayudándolo con su trabajo —cosa que aumentó su enojo— y al final Smith no había soltando ni siquiera una pista de qué era aquello que lo tenía tan ocupado esos días. Solo respondió que _muy pronto _lo sabrían y después de eso había huido prácticamente de las oficinas hacía quién-sabe-dónde para terminar todos sus asuntos pendientes.

Levi se dejó caer exhausto en su cama, nunca antes se había sentido tan frustrado.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás todo había sido más terriblemente fácil, porque cada vez que salía a caminar o algo se topaba con Eren y cómo salían casi al mismo tiempo, se topaba al chico en la estación del tren. Sí, todo el universo había conspirado para que ambos estuvieran juntos, pero ahora todo era jodidamente diferente.

Y estaba seguro de que en ese momento Erwin Smith era un gran problema.

Se hizo hacía un lado y el olor a lavanda que desprendía la almohada le llegó a la nariz. Recordó inmediatamente cuándo despertaba y el olor al _champoo_ de Eren se quedaba impregnado y él podía olerlo siempre que se acostaba.

Pero ese olor había desaparecido.

Se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente al baño; después de una buena ducha y un cambio de ropa ahora podría finalmente dormir tranquilo o eso esperaba, porque sin duda alguna el hecho de saber que el corazón de Eren estaba muy lejos de pertenecerle no era para nada agradable. Concibió el sueño después de dar unas tres vueltas en la cama.

* * *

><p>Sábado.<p>

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, por lo que menos deseaba Levi era salir de su departamento y caminar a hacer las compras, pero no tenía otra opción o se quedaría sin comer durante toda la semana. Se encaminó derrotado hasta la puerta y finalmente salió haciendo que los rayos del sol le dieran directamente en la cara y se arrepintiera de su aberración hacía las gorras. Porque una de esas le vendría bien en ese mismo momento.

Estaba a una cuadra de llegar al supermercado cuándo un cuerpo chocó contra el suyo, la otra persona era más alta que él pero eso no significaba que no pudiera intimidarlo un poco. Estaba dispuesto a sacar todo su enojo de toda la semana y ese día con aquel desconocido cuándo una voz muy conocida le llegó a los oídos frenando toda acción.

—D-Disculpe, iba distraído —sí, ese era Eren con muchas bolsas en mano y mirando distraídamente su celular.

Sin duda alguna era un niño todavía.

—Mocoso —llamó Levi

—¡Levi! —Exclamó él—. D-Digo señor Le—

—Levi está bien —le cortó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Eren se encontraba demasiado sudado, tal vez producto de todo la caminata que debió de haber dado más sumándole el calor infernal que ese día había. También el chico portaba tres bolsas en su mano izquierda y su celular en la derecha, artefacto que solo le distraía, pero inmediatamente una duda surgió en el pelinegro, ¿con quién estaba platicando Eren que era más importante que su seguridad en la carretera?

—Estaba comprando las cosas para la bo— ¡Ah! Cierto —El castaño empezó a buscar algo en especial en una de las bolsas, pero al no encontrarlo su ceño se frunció levemente, Levi formuló algo parecido a una sonrisa al ver el puchero en Eren. Había extrañado sin duda sus pucheros infantiles.

Estaba en medio del paso, algunas personas pasaban y los empujaba, la mayoría se quejaba y los volteaba a ver de mala manera al contemplar que estaban estorbando el paso y que platicaban muy tranquilamente. Levi no quería mostrarse interesado en lo que estaban diciendo, pero sabía que eso era también una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

—Eren —él levantó la mirada—. ¿Te parece entrar _ahí_? —Señaló la heladería.

El aludido se sonrojó de vergüenza al entender que lo único que estaban haciendo era estorbar, entraron en aquel local y se sentaron en una mesa alejada donde solamente pidieron algo de tomar. Posiblemente no iban a demorar mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, solo lo necesario para que Levi por fin supiera lo que Eren quería decirle (o darle) y cada uno pudiera seguir con sus demás actividades. Eren siguió buscando y buscando en la bolsa, Levi volteó hacía otro lado intentando no prestarle mucha atención a qué había en la bolsa, pero su curiosidad había sido despertada.

—¡Aquí está! —Celebró con una gran sonrisa—. Toma, Levi —hizo ademán de querer entregarle aquella c_osa _al pelinegro pero éste se quedó mirando su mano.

«_No es posible» _se dijo mirando una y otra vez la mano del castaño, debía ser una jodida broma, una de muy mal gusto. No quiso ver a Eren a los ojos pues temía que el chico pudiera reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo —como hace mucho tiempo atrás—. «_Eso no está ahí» _pero era inútil, por más que parpadeara, el anillo que portaba Eren en su mano no se iba. Y Levi no necesitaba saber mucho como para tener en cuenta de que aquel anillo era de compromiso.

«_Estúpida hada»_ se juró que si volvía a verla, la golpearía hasta que su magia funcionará de manera correcta.

—¿Levi? —Eren se mostró preocupado—. ¿Te pasa algo?

«_No te cases»_. —No —tomó la invitación—. ¿Te casas?

—¿Eh? —El chico se sonrojó y bajo su mano—. S-Sí, con Erwin en unas semanas.

«_En unas semanas...». _—Ya veo —se levantó de la mesa—. Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero no te terminaste tú—! —Pero era inútil, Levi ya había salido del local.

Eren posó una mano sobre su cara y observó la figura de Levi perdiéndose entre la multitud, algo en su interior deseó salir corriendo detrás de él y aclararle todo. ¿Pero aclarar qué? Si él y Levi no eran absolutamente nada. Sintió su celular vibrar y se dio cuenta de que había varios mensajes de Erwin sin contestar. Era raro que en todo el tiempo que estuvo con Levi no escuchó su celular y tampoco le importó si contestaba o no los mensajes de su pareja.

Haber estado con Levi había sido como detener el mundo durante unos minutos.

Y olvidar a Erwin.

* * *

><p>El fin de semana se le había pasado más rápido de lo que debía de haber sido, no pudo dormir bien y su estómago parecía no tener apetito, por lo tanto comió muy poco. El lunes no quería ir a trabajar porque eso significaría ver a Erwin y tal vez a Eren.<p>

La _hada _no se había aparecido en todos esos días, de hecho Levi intuía que esa maldita sabía en qué momento aparecer, porque si hubiera aparecido en la mañana o el domingo la hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio para que le regresará su vida.

Pero con Eren.

Se alistó para salir y cuándo llegó a las oficinas a la primera que vio fue a Hanji y por primera vez en su vida lo agradeció.

—Te ves cansado —comentó ella—, ¿has estado durmiendo lo suficiente?

—No es gran cosa —se sentó en su lugar correspondiente y se puso a revisar los documentos que tenía pendiente sin volverle a dirigir la mirada a Zoe.

Hanji podría molestar a Levi la mayoría de las veces, pero no le agradaba que sufriera ni un poco, tampoco le agradaba no saber la causa de su comportamiento extraño, porque significaba que no sabía en qué podía ayudarlo. ¿Ella podía hacer algo, acaso? Aunque sin duda lo primero sería averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Aunque tenía una muy _leve _sospecha.

—¿Recibiste la invitación a la boda de Erwin y Eren?

El pelinegro se tensó. «_Bingo»_ pensó mientras acomodaba sus gafas y miraba de forma curiosa a su amigo.

—Sí.

—¿Vas a ir?

—No lo sé.

Un silencio incómodo los invadió, Hanji sabía que tenía que decir algo para _alentar de manera indirecta _a su amigo, ella estaba completamente consciente de los sentimientos de Levi hacía Eren y sabía que en su momento fueron mutuos, pero Erwin se había encariñado con el chico y lo empezó a tratar diferente y a cortejar mientras Levi se mostraba indeciso, al final terminó haciendo que Eren tuviera sentimientos hacía su persona y ahora estaban comprometidos.

Tal vez Levi pensaba que todo estaba perdido, pero Hanji Zoe sabía que no era así, sabía que solo bastaría un pequeño empujón para ambos y podrían estar finalmente juntos. Lo presentía desde la semana pasada que Eren no se había presentado, probablemente el castaño estuviera muy ocupado con todos los preparativos, pero ella intuía que de manera indirecta Eren estaba evitando a Levi, así como su amigo estaba evitando al chico en esos momentos.

—Todavía no se casa —murmuró lo suficiente alto para que Levi la escuchará.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —Dejó de un lado sus labores y su mirada se posó por completo en Hanji quién sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Yo? Nada, nada —agitó los brazos restándole importancia a lo antes dicho.

Levi le miró, esa mujer podía estar loca pero a veces decía cosas sabias.

—Hanji.

—Yo opino qué si de verdad lo quieres no deberías darte por vencido tan fácil —ella tomó su taza que reposaba sobre el escritorio—. ¡Bien! ¿Quieres un poco de café?

Sin embargo Levi estaba metido en sus pensamientos que no le contestó absolutamente nada. Hanji sonrió complacida de que su deber estaba hecho y que el resto tendría que hacerlo Levi. Aunque no estaba de más otra pequeña ayuda, por eso también tomó su celular y se dirigió hacia la salida dónde nadie la podría escuchar. Llamó una vez y al tercer tono aquella persona del otro lado de la línea le contestó.

—_¿Hola? ¿Hanji?_

—Mikasa —mencionó—, necesitó un favor.

—_¿Qué es?_

—Necesito que distraigas a Erwin.

—_¿Por qué?_

—Hazlo por Eren.

Mikasa se quedó varios minutos pensando, Erwin Smith no le caía mal, pero el pensamiento de pasar gran parte de su tiempo con él no le resultaba para nada atractivo. ¿Qué se supone que harían? ¿Comprar cosas para la boda? Aunque esa idea no estaba tan mal, ser asesora de bodas tampoco era una tarea que le desagradara.

Menos si era por su hermano adoptivo.

—_Está bien. _—Y colgó

Y aquello solo era la primera parte del plan.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ntes que nada me gustaría decirle que **m**uchas **g**racias por haber llegado hasta aquí, eso quiere decir que tan siquiera pude despertar su interés por éste fic y eso me hace feliz. **S**oy nueva en el Fandom, he estado leyendo pero finalmente me he dignado a escribir algo. **E**stoy nerviosa.  
><strong>A<strong>gradecería muchísimo sus comentarios y/o sugerencias. **T**odo es bien recibido.

**E**stimado lector**, ¿**consideras que merezco tu review**?**

**N**o acostumbro a escribir cosas tan largas, por eso he cortado el fic a la mitad, la otra parte ya está escrita y si el primer capítulo es bien recibido entonces publicaré el otro tan pronto como me sea posible.  
><strong>D<strong>e ante mano, _gracias._

_Saludines, Breen._


	2. Chapter 2

_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Extensión: **3763 (Según Word)

**Agradecimiento: **A **S**ery7Seven, sin ella esto no hubiera salido nunca de la carpeta (?)

**Advertencia: **Posible OoC

_El crédito de la imagen no es mía_

* * *

><p><strong>Mírame<strong>

"_Por ultimo reparó en sus ojos, el único rasgo de su apariencia que se le antojaba fuera de lo común."_

**II**

* * *

><p>Hanji tenía muy en claro que hacer que e<em>sos dos <em>convivieran en un día juntos era, sin duda alguna, una tarea algo difícil, considerando que Levi no quería salir de su casa los fin de semana y que Eren parecía no querer ir a cualquier lugar. Por lo que cuándo aquel lugar apareció frente a sus ojos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que ese era el lugar ideal para hacer que ambos tomaran un día juntos.

Sonrió y llamó a Mikasa para decirle que día debía distraer a Erwin y empezó a pensar que le podía decir a Levi para que se presentara en aquel lugar ese día en especial.

Pero algo sin duda alguna se le tenía que ocurrir.

Y así fue.

—¡Señorita Hanji! —Escuchó la voz de Eren y después el chico estaba enfrente de ella, respirando de manera rápida producto de la carrera que debió correr—. ¿Qué sucedió? —Se mostraba preocupado, el mensaje de la castaña decía que algo _muy grave había pasado._

—¡Eren, hola! —Zoe volteó a ver a su alrededor pero no vio a Levi por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso no iba a llegar a pesar de su mensaje?—. Ahorita que venga Levi te diré.

—¿El señor Levi?

—Ah, sí, veras…

—Cuatro ojos.

—¡Enanin! —Ella volteó a ver a Levi, feliz de ver que si había acudido—. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! ¡No quería dejar a Erencito solo!

—¿Eh? —Eren se mostró desconcertado, ¿acaso no había sucedido algo malo?

—¡Sí! —Insistió ella—. Y pensé que tú podías quedarte con Eren. ¿Verdad que sí puedes hacerlo?

Levi asintió de forma lenta.

—¡Qué bien, espero se diviertan! —Le entregó un par de boletos al mayor—. La entrada va de mi parte —les guiñó el ojo—. ¡Nos vemos! —Y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

—La señorita Hanji es rara.

Levi estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

><p>Al final se dieron cuenta de que el lugar al que Hanji los había mandado era una pequeña feria que acababa de instalarse por el palacio municipal, Eren se mostró sorprendido de saber que la señorita Hanji les había dado boletos a ellos dos para aquel lugar y más al saber que nada más se los había dado a ellos dos.<p>

Levi no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había estado en una _feria,_ pero sin duda alguna había sido hace muchísimo tiempo. Miró a Eren y se dio cuenta de que él miraba con fascinación aquel lugar. Parecía un niño.

Formuló algo parecido a una sonrisa, iba a decir algo pero entonces Eren volteó a verlo con una gran sonrisa para después jalarlo de la mano y empezar a andar ambos juntos hacía el primer juego de muchos en los que ambos subirían.

—¡Vamos, Levi! —Exclamó con gran entusiasmo Eren.

Al parecer, Levi le debería una muy grande a Hanji.

* * *

><p>Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde en aquella feria, eran de verdad afortunados al haber ido un día en el que estaba casi nublado pero no había ni siquiera una señal de lluvia. Eren se mostraba cansado después de subirse prácticamente a todos los juegos en compañía de Levi; nunca pensó que el pelinegro aceptaría pasar toda la tarde con él en juegos mecánicos, pero le agradaba haberse equivocado.<p>

—Un último juego, Levi —suplicó él, haciendo un puchero tratando de que su acompañante finalmente le dijera que sí.

El pelinegro cansado, asintió.

—¡Bien! —De nuevo empezó a jalarlo, Levi hubiera podido quitarle su mano a Eren, pero no lo deseaba—. Iremos a la rueda de la fortuna —proclamó

—Ese es para chicas.

El castaño le sacó la lengua. —Me gusta la vista —se defendió—, además, también se suben muchas parejas juntos —y se sonrojó al decir eso.

Subieron finalmente a la rueda de la fortuna, la cual avanzaba de verdad lento, Eren se dedicó a mirar todo a su alrededor y Levi se dedicó a mirarlo a él. El castaño estaba metido por completo en sus pensamientos y en mirar todo a su alrededor.

Haber pasado tiempo con Levi le había gustado, tanto que se había olvidado del todo el mundo durante varias horas. Le gustaba estar con él, era agradable y le gustaba cuándo le llevaba la contraria o le recalcaba que era un mocoso. Se sentía cómodo con él y llenaba aquel vacío en su corazón que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Vacío que Erwin no podía llenar con sus constantes atenciones.

Dirigió su vista hacía otro lado y observó en la entrada de la feria a Erwin al lado de Mikasa.

—Ahí está Erwin —comentó

—Ya veo —Levi desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, Smith se encontraba en la entrada, probablemente esperando a Eren.

Ackerman se dijo que debió de haberlo supuesto desde el principio, había sido tonto de su parte ignorar por unos momentos que ahora Eren era la pareja de Erwin y era demasiado obvio que éste nunca dejaría a Eren en sus manos por completo. Debió de tener en mente que Erwin siempre aparecería y rompería su pequeña burbuja de ilusión, aún si ésta apenas se estaba empezando a formar.

Levi observó el brillo en los ojos de Eren y la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. «_Posiblemente por él» _se dijo al momento que se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a ver de nuevo al castaño.

«_Mírame, Eren»_

Solo eso pedía, que _su _mocoso volviera a verlo y sus ojos brillaran al hacerlo, quería que Eren sonriera de manera especial solamente para él. Quería recuperarlo y detestaba saber que Erwin no permitía que se lo arrebatara.

«_Eren»_

Se arrepentía de no haber sido cariñoso con su pareja en primer lugar, de no haberle demostrado cuanto lo amaba. Se arrepentía de todo eso y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el accidente nunca hubiera pasado, porque así Eren seguiría a su lado y tal vez podría enmendar su error.

«_Mírame, como lo miras a él.»_

Eren sintió una mirada sobre él y dedujo que era de Levi, por lo que volteó y se topó con los ojos verde olivo del mayor, pero vio algo diferentes en ellos, se veían empañados ligeramente por una tristeza que pasaría desapercibida para todos los demás, pero no para él.

Miró a Levi y por un segundo pareció que podía mirar lo que estaba ocultando su alma, _por primera vez lo vio realmente, _y sintió mucha pena por aquel hombre que se notaba estaba sufriendo en verdad. Quiso abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaría a su lado.

Y así lo hizo.

Se abalanzó a los brazos del mayor, quién se quedó unos segundos levemente pasmado por la acción del menor, pero poco a poco se dejó envolver en la calidez de Eren que tanto había extrañado.

—Levi, todo va a estar bien —aseguró sin saber realmente el porqué de sus palabras.

Se separó lentamente y volvió de nuevo a mirar a Levi, esperando que aquella tristeza se hubiera disipado aunque sea solo un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que sus ojos seguían igual de empañados por aquella tristeza. Eren sentía que debía de hacer algo pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Volteó a ver de nuevo que ya faltaba poco para que la rueda de la fortuna diera su vuelta completa, lo que significaba que pronto tendrían que irse. Su momento juntos había acabado.

—Eren —el aludido se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía parte de su cuerpo sobre Levi, se apartó poco a poco y siguió pensando.

El tiempo se agotaba y él lo sabía, por lo que se dijo que nada más tenía una única opción. Volteó a ver a Levi directamente a los ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando lentamente hasta que junto su frente con la del mayor quién no opuso resistencia alguna. Él también sentía curiosidad por lo que Eren iba a hacer.

—Todo va a estar bien —repitió.

Levi quiso decirle que se dejará de tonterías pero los labios de Eren sobre los suyos le impidieron hablar; fue solo una pequeña caricia de labios, un beso torpe que Levi habría correspondido con gusto si Eren no se hubiera quitado de aquella manera tan rápida.

—Y-Yo…

Pero Levi no lo dejó terminar, se apoderó rápidamente de los labios del castaño, profundizando aún más el beso que Eren había iniciado, éste le correspondió con la misma intensidad y sintió el contacto de sus labios con los de Levi tan familiar que se sorprendió un poco por pensar así.

Se separaron cuándo sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada más, ni en el tiempo que siguieron en la rueda de la fortuna, ni cuándo bajaron y al encontrarse con Erwin en la entrada Eren se disculpó diciendo que tenía _cosas por hacer. _Cosa que Levi sabía que era mentira.

Pero sonrió levemente al pensar que si lograba confundir a Eren era porque no tenía por completo seguro sus sentimientos por Erwin.

Todavía tenía una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Varias semanas habían pasado desde que Levi y Eren habían ido a aquella feria, semanas en las que no se habían visto la cara para nada y en las que Eren no había ido a trabajar y no porque estuviera ocupado, enfermo o algo que se lo impidiera, sino porque estaba terriblemente confundido y porque sabía que si volvía a ver al pelinegro se sonrojaría de manera violenta.<p>

Se sentía mal al evitar a Erwin también, pero tenía que tratar de despejar su mente y sus sentimientos, los cuales estaban más enredados que un estambre.

Se sentó en aquella banca del parque tras haber terminado de hablar con Erwin y que le dijera que la boda se iba a atrasar un mes porque él tenía un viaje de negocios. Eren le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo y que esperaría hasta que regresara.

Por un lado se sintió aliviado porque tenía más tiempo para pensar y por el otro, se sentía nervioso por toparse con Levi y estar a su merced.

—Mocoso —él se sobresaltó.

¿Tenía que aparecer justamente en _ese_ momento?

—Levi —saludó y se acomodó en la banca para dejarle un espacio a él.

—Tu boda se suspendió

—¿Eh? Sí —se encogió de hombros—, Erwin tiene un viaje de negocios.

—No te ves desilusionado

—No lo estoy —confesó—. Siempre pensé que Erwin se había precipitado.

—Pero no se lo dijiste —dedujo

—No, no se lo dije —admitió—, Erwin siempre ha sido muy gentil conmigo, así que no quise arruinar sus planes.

—Entonces es solamente agradecimiento.

Eren se quedó completamente callado, pensando atentamente las palabras de Levi. ¿Acaso todo lo que tenía con Erwin era solamente por agradecimiento? ¿Por eso se mostraba tan confundido? ¿En verdad no quería a Erwin? ¿Iba a cometer un error al casarse con él?

—Y-Yo…

¿Qué decir? ¿Qué era mentira y que quería al rubio? Pero ni él mismo estaba completamente seguro. ¿Y si era verdad lo que Levi decía?

—¿Lo amas, Eren?

Bajó la cabeza, más confundido que en un principio. No sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta y tenía miedo de descubrirla. Su mente le gritaba que dijera que sí porque de lo contrario lastimaría a Erwin, pero su corazón le decía que cometería un grave error y nunca podría revertirlo. ¿Qué decir? Se preguntó mientras miraba el suelo buscando una respuesta en él.

Apreciaba a Erwin, siempre le había agradado, además de que era extremadamente cariñoso con él, lo trataba con cariño y siempre buscaba la manera en que se sintiera cómodo, le recordaba cuánto lo quería cada día y lo mimaba. Pero a pesar de todo lo que Erwin le demostraba, no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba _algo, _era un vacío que sentía en su pecho que no se iba con absolutamente nada.

¿Era agradecimiento? Podría ser, porque no deseaba lastimar a Erwin, porque sabía que él era una buena persona y no se merecía que él le pagará mal. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer cuándo recientemente se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos no eran tan fuertes como los que les profesaba Smith?

Sintió una leve caricia en sus cabellos castaños y levantó la cara para encontrarse con los ojos verde olivo de Ackerman que lo miraba con atención, esperando su respuesta de manera impaciente, pero Eren todavía no entendía el interés de Levi.

—N-No lo sé —confesó finalmente desviando la mirada pero la mano de Levi en su mejilla lo hizo volver a mirarlo.

—¿Lo amas? —Repitió

Eren quiso empujarlo, decirle que se apartará de él porque no soportaba su mirada, pero no pudo decirlo porque no deseaba que Levi se apartara, porque no deseaba que Levi se fuera de su lado, porque le gustaba su compañía más de lo que esperaba, más de lo que _debería gustarle._

—Y-Yo…

—Eren —insistió, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

_Necesitaba _la respuesta del castaño como si se tratase del oxígeno, tenía en cuenta que dependiendo de lo que el chico respondiera era si se iba a dar o no por vencido. Una vez lo había perdido por no haberle dicho lo que sentía y por un estúpido accidente, pero esta vez no lo permitiría. Lucharía por estar al lado de Eren.

Si éste le correspondía.

—N-No —soltó al fin.

Levi formuló algo parecido a una sonrisa y tomó la mano de Eren y empezó a jalarlo llevándolo hacia otro lugar.

—Levi, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Pero él no le respondió.

* * *

><p>Nunca había pisado el departamento de Levi, de hecho sabía —gracias a la señorita Hanji— que Levi vivía solo en un departamento, también sabía que le gustaba tener todo ordenado y limpio, por lo que ver el departamento en ese estado no le sorprendió.<p>

Pero la duda de por qué Levi lo había llevado a su departamento lo atormentó de nuevo.

—Levi, ¿por qué me—¿

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que el pelinegro se había volteado y se acercó peligrosamente hacía él, Eren retrocedió por pura inercia hasta que su espalda pegó contra la pared. Ackerman se acercó al oído de Eren y le susurró:

—No te cases

Jaeger se tensó pero volteó el rostro para mirar a Levi y tratar ver lo que pasaba por su mente y si eso no era una mala broma, pero no encontró rastro alguno de burla, sino que encontró tristeza de nuevo en aquellas pupilas.

De nuevo sintió algo en su corazón al verlo de esa manera y sospechar que era su culpa, pero había algo más en los ojos de Levi, era un pequeño brillo que empezaba a ganar territorio en ese momento.

—¿P-Por qué?

Ackerman chasqueó la lengua y se separó del castaño, se cruzó de brazos y se mostró indeciso de saber si decirle aquello a Eren o no.

—Porque me gustas, idiota.

Eren se sonrojó, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa menos una confesión en momentos como esos. Su corazón latió con fuerza pero el chico no le prestó atención, solo se enfocó en sus pensamientos. Qué grande error.

—Levi, y-yo…

—Tienes un mes —aclaró mientras se dirigía a la sala.

—¿Eh? —Fue en ese momento que Eren entendió que Levi quería que eligiera entre Erwin y él—. D-De acuerdo…

Pero a pesar de todo sabía que era inevitable que hubiera un corazón roto.

* * *

><p>Medio mes había pasado desde que Levi le dicho a Eren que le gustaba, medio mes desde que habían empezado a salir a varios lugares ambos juntos por petición —casi orden— del mayor. Medio mes en el que los sentimientos de Eren poco a poco se fueron aclarando, se dio cuenta de que sentía por Erwin no era tan fuerte como lo que empezaba a desarrollar por Levi Ackerman.<p>

Jaeger también fue capaz de darse cuenta de que en la frialdad de Levi había una calidez inigualable, que él se preocupaba por los demás a su manera y de que sin duda alguna Levi era agradable.

Era increíble todo había cambiado en medio mes, como se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Levi, a sus llamadas, a que lo llamara _mocoso _y también a que se vieran casi todo los días. Le gustaba la presencia de Levi, le gustaba tenerlo para él, le gustaba que se mostrara interesado o preocupado por él.

Sin duda alguna, le gustaba Levi.

Y lo que más le gustaba era ser correspondido.

Por eso aquella tarde decidió revelarle a Levi lo que tanto había estado pensando durante semanas, porque finalmente tenía en claro lo que quería y a quién quería en verdad.

Levi se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su sala leyendo un libro, Eren se acostó en el sillón y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas del mayor, él no replicó ni dijo nada, se mantuvo en su lugar.

—No me casaré —confesó Eren

Levi dejó el libro a un lado.

—Te casarás —declaró y Eren se mostró demasiado desconcertado—, conmigo —después de eso capturó sus labios en un beso que fue correspondido.

—¿Eso me hace tu novio?

—Eso te hace mío.

* * *

><p>Erwin Smith volvió en un mes como lo había prometido, se sorprendió mucho de no haber encontrado a Eren en el aeropuerto después de que le había dicho que necesitaba hablar con él tan pronto como volviese.<p>

Por un lado sospechaba que era lo que su _prometido _quería decirle, pero por otro lado trataba de mantener la esperanza de que no fuera lo que estaba pensando. Él no era tonto, desde el día en que Levi y Eren habían ido a aquella feria, él sospechó que algo pasaba entre ambos, su sospecha aumentó cuándo Eren lo estuvo evitando días después.

Levi era su amigo, casi su hermano, pero también era un gran enemigo y él siempre lo había tenido presente. Pero también tenía en cuenta que Eren no era un objeto que él pudiera proclamar como suyo, a final de cuentas la decisión era solamente del chico y si él elegía a Levi no le quedaba de otra nada más que desearle toda la felicidad del mundo.

Aunque eso le doliera

—Erwin —saludó Eren cuándo ambos se encontraron a la salida del aeropuerto

—Eren —le sonrió de manera amable—, ¿quieres tomar algo?

El castaño estaba a punto de negarse, pero tampoco quería terminar con Erwin en la salida de un aeropuerto con mucha gente pasando y empujándolos. Sonrió y asintió; se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería que había ahí cerca.

—¿Y bien? —Inquirió cuándo estaban sentado en el lugar—. ¿De qué querías hablar, Eren?

—Yo… No voy a casarme contigo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros por saber que estaba lastimándolo.

Erwin sonrió, de manera comprensiva mientras llevaba una mano al cabello de Eren y lo alborotaba suavemente.

—¿Te diste cuenta que no me amas?

Jaeger abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido de aquellas palabras y contempló que Smith estaba bebiendo tranquilamente su taza de café.

—¿Q-Qué?

Smith dejó la taza en la mesa. —Lo sabía muchísimo antes que tú —aclaró—, fui egoísta, perdóname.

—N-No hay problema

Pasaron breves minutos en silencio en los que cada uno bebió lo que había pedido y finalmente fue Erwin, de nuevo, el que rompió el silencio incómodo que les rodeaba. En verdad dejar ir a Eren le dolía, pero deseaba la felicidad de aquel niño y Levi estaba dispuesta a dársela, lo sabía.

—Dile a Levi que te cuide —dijo por último.

Él se sonrojó.

—Le diré

—Supongo que te está esperando.

Eren pudo deducir que Erwin lo estaba corriendo de una manera amable, por lo que se levantó y salió de aquel lugar con la esperanza de que había hecho lo correcto. Y no se arrepentía, ni lo haría en un futuro.

* * *

><p>Levi se encontraba acomodando su habitación cuándo escuchó la risa de alguien que no conocía, dedujo que era de aquella hada y que así como le había ayudado, le había dado muchos problemas. Pero esta vez no tenía razones para golpearla, ni siquiera para recriminarle nada. Ahora todo estaba bien, Eren era suyo y ahora Erwin no estaría en medio de ambos.<p>

—Te ves enamorado —comentó la hada—. ¿Todo salió bien?

—Sí.

—Fue buena idea enviar a Erwin un mes de viaje —comentó y posteriormente empezó a reír por su pequeña travesura—. Cuida a Eren —aconsejó—, no pienso volver a ayudarte.

Levi guardó silencio pero prestó en verdad atención a sus palabras, está vez no estaba dispuesto a perder a Eren por nada del mundo.

—Que sean felices —y después de eso desapareció.

Esa fue la última vez que Levi la vio.

Terminó de arreglar el cuarto y se apresuró a ir al parque dónde se vería con Eren cuándo saliera de su trabajo de medio tiempo. No le agradaba nada que también trabajará los fines de semana pero su pareja era demasiado testarudo y se negaba a hacerle caso de trabajar menos días.

Todo porque quería ahorrar.

Se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar, de repente el recuerdo de la primera vez que perdió al chico vino a su mente y se dijo que no volvería a cometer el mismo error, está vez sería tan cariñoso y comunicativo como pudiera. No haría que el chico se sintiera mal de nuevo.

Le recordaría cada vez que pudiera que le quería.

—¡Levi! —Eren hizo acto de presencia—. Lo siento, ¿estuviste esperando mucho?

—No —mintió y se levantó.

—Me alegro —le sonrió

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí

Empezaron a caminar juntos rumbo a la plaza más cercana, Levi sabía que Eren amaba los juegos y lo llevaría especialmente a uno de esos lugares, todo por poder admirar las sonrisas que el menor le dedicaba.

Sus manos se pegaron cada vez más y cuándo Eren menos lo presintió, la mano del pelinegro se encontraba entrelazando la suya con cariño, él correspondió con un suave apretón de manos; le agrava la calidez de Levi.

—Eren —el aludido volteó a ver a su pareja.

—¿Hm?

—Te quiero.

Jaeger se sonrojó violentamente y un brillo apareció en sus ojos verdes, Levi sonrió levemente al ver la imagen de su pareja, le gustaba verlo así, le gustaba que se sonrojará y que él fuera el causante, también le gustaba demasiado que sonriera para él y por él.

Pero sobre todo, que lo mirará a él como nadie más lo miraba. Le gustaba que ambos pudieran leerse y que sus manos encajaran perfectamente, como si estuvieran destinados a conocerse y estar juntos.

Pero sobre todo, le gustaba Eren.

—Yo también te quiero, Levi.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong>racias a todos los que agregaron a favoritos, follow o dejaron review: **R**itsu-chan and Sook Lee, Zora Sama, Heiwajima Ann, Jayus. **M**e alegra demasiado que el mini-fic haya sido de su agrado, estaba demasiado insegura sobre si publicarlo o no. Espero en un futuro otro de mis creaciones raras (¿?) Vean finalmente la luz.

**C**onfesaré que la idea principal era utilizar un ángel, pero quería a alguien _torpe _y los ángeles no son torpes (o así los veo yo) **P**ero bueno, eso no importa. **¡G**racias por la oportunidad**! E**spero les haya gustado el capítulo final. **¡**Lo hice con amor**!**

**¡**Ya casi se acerca el cumpleaños de Levi**! ****A**sdfghjklñ:3

_Saludines, Breen._


End file.
